


Loki Grows Up!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Cider, Crying, Fluff, Gentle Spanking, Loki is a big boy, Loki lives!, Mischief, Parental Love, Puberty, Wise Volstagg, after spanking cuddles, cuteness, friends - Freeform, heimdall - Freeform, loving frigga, teenage loki, wise Odin, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Loki is going through puberty and it takes gentle Volstagg to help him understand. Our sweet little prince predictably thinks of his parents and shows all what a sweet boy he is! Lots of love and two gentle spankings to his cute little rump!





	Loki Grows Up!

Fourteen year old Loki was going through a phase. At least that’s what his parents hoped as their son’s personality took a dark turn. Loki was normally a sweet, cheerful, obedient little fellow. Despite his inclination to mischief almost everyone loved the boy. Lately his expression was nearly always a combination of sad and sullen, causing his mother to worry about him. The usually respectful teen became angry and stroppy, coming close to pushing his parents over the edge. Odin asked Thor if he knew what was bothering the young prince but he had no idea. His friends were polled, producing no more information than Thor had. Finally, in desperation Odin called Loki in for a chat in the lounge.   
The lounge was ostensibly a place where the royal couple could go and decompress when the responsibilities of the day became too much for them. Over time however, it became known for another, more ignominious purpose: The boys referred to it as ‘the spanking room’ because Odin preferred the privacy it afforded to apply godly discipline to his two young sons’ bottoms. Loki nervously followed his father into the room and watched as his father took a seat. Rather than pulling the child over his lap, Odin gestured for Loki to sit in the seat across from him. Loki sighed in relief and took the offered seat. His father smiled down at him amiably for a moment before beginning.   
“My son, your mother and I have become concerned for you of late. Is everything going well for you?” Loki’s expression was the same, troubling scowl that he had worn for days.   
“Yes papa.” He answered simply.   
“Do you know why I ask this?”   
“No sir.”   
“Well, it’s just that you have seemed…troubled of late. We are concerned that something is vexing you and we would like to help if we can.” Loki’s expression relaxed a bit at this. His father had never been this careful in his words with him. It was touching in its way.   
“I don’t know, papa.” The boy answered, looking now to be near tears. Odin’s expression was one of tender compassion. He wasn’t sure what to do. Suddenly he stood and gathered his small son in his arms, comforting him in the only way he knew how. Loki limply allowed himself to be cuddled, encircling his father’s neck with his frail little arms, his face a mask of sadness.   
“Poor little fellow. How I wish I knew what has given you these tortured humours. Papa loves you so.” He patted Loki’s little bottom gently as he held him. “Such a good boy for papa.” Tears began to trickle down Loki’s pale little cheeks and land on Odin’s armour. He saw this and cuddled his son all the more. “My poor baby. Papa has you safe. Don’t cry Little One.” Loki began to weep now, unable to articulate what it was that had made him so unhappy. Odin’s face drew down into a mask of pity and sorrow for his tiny son. “There, there. Papa has you in his arms my baby. You are safe and loved.” He rubbed Loki’s little back and patted his bottom tenderly until the boy drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

* * * *

Frigga came to Loki’s room later to find him missing. She walked the corridor of the palace looking for him until she met Volstagg coming the other way.   
“Volstagg, have you seen Prince Loki?” She asked, obviously distressed.   
“Why no my Queen. Would you like me to help find him?”   
“Yes please.” She replied, smiling. Volstagg bowed and went off in search of the boy. He finally found him sitting on a rock beside a stream outside the palace. He sat with his legs drawn up, his arms around them and his face on his knees. He looked miserable. It pierced Volstagg’s big heart to see the boy so down.   
“Hello my young prince.” He said softly, approaching Loki as though he were a wild little animal that might bolt and run. “Your mama asked me to find you.” Loki looked up at him, his expression miserable.   
“I guess I’d better be getting back then.” Loki replied sullenly.   
Volstagg smiled and sat down across from him.   
“Now wait a minute.” The big warrior began. “I’ve known you all your life. In all that time I’ve never seen you in such dark humours. Talk to me, Little One. Tell Volstagg what vexes you.” Loki looked up at the big man, his expression stony at first, then it shattered and he began to cry, his chest heaving with sobs from the very depths of his soul. Volstagg stood and picked him up, laying him across his massive shoulder, patting his little bottom gently. “There, there my sweet little prince.” He cooed. “It’s alright my sweet boy. Whatever it is, Volstagg will make it better.” Loki sobbed on his neck, gripping his big neck with both skinny arms.   
“You can’t help, nobody can!” He sobbed bitterly.   
“What is it, my little prince?” Volstagg asked, his huge hand covering the back of Loki’s head completely.   
“I feel strange! I’m falling apart!” Loki sobbed. Volstagg frowned at first, then his expression changed to one of dawning understanding. He sat Loki back down on the rock and looked into his face intently.   
“It’s alright my precious little prince. Volstagg knows what’s wrong.” Loki looked up at him pitifully.   
“You do?” He said, his voice breaking.   
“Yes, my boy, I do.” He replied, pulling his hanky out and dabbing at Loki’s tear streaked cheeks. “You see, I went through this time and so did your papa.”   
“You did?” Loki asked, calming.   
“Yes! All young men go through this time of confusion and distress. It is the first sign that they are becoming young men.”  
“But why do I feel so confused and upset all the time?” Loki asked.   
“It is because the chemicals that swirl about in your body are changing. They bring with them mixed emotions and changes to your body. One day you are a soft, sweet little boy and the next, there is fuzz on your upper lip and your nether parts begin to…misbehave.” Loki’s mouth dropped open and his face grew bright red. Volstagg threw his head back and boomed laughter. “It’s alright my boy, we all experience this.” He patted the young prince’s shoulder and winked at him amiably.   
“I thought I was going mad.” The teen said wonderingly. “So it is natural?”   
“As the changing seasons.” Volstagg said softly. “Your father should be telling you these things you realize.”   
“I suppose so. Perhaps we can pretend you haven’t told me. You know…to protect his feelings.” Volstagg smiled warmly at the sweet youth. Here he was in this difficult time, thinking only of Odin’s feelings!   
“You are truly a good boy, Loki. How proud you make your father.” Loki smiled up at him. Volstagg reached down and lifted Loki high in the air, sitting him on his shoulder and walked back to the palace with Loki riding high!   
Odin was sitting on the border wall outside the palace when Volstagg brought Loki to him.   
“Where were you my son? You had your mama worried for you!” he said, enfolding Loki in his arms.   
“I’m sorry papa. I was alone and thinking.” Volstagg winked at Odin and left the boy with him. “Am I in trouble papa?”   
“No son. You should find your mama and apologize though.”   
“Yes sir. Papa?”   
“Yes son?”  
“Can we have a talk first?” Odin’s expression lightened.   
“Of course! Come, let us go to the lounge.” Loki followed his father inside and told him the same thing he had told Volstagg. The All Father wisely knew what the problem was and gave Loki the same gentle talk Volstagg had. Loki hugged his father, smiling. It melted Odin’s heart and he kissed his son on the cheek and gave him a gentle pat on the rump. Loki quickly walked down the corridor to find his mother.   
As he walked, Loki encountered Thor coming from the opposite direction. He was frowning and looked angry to Loki. He spied his little brother and confronted him, holding his small arms.   
“Where have you been you little devil? Mother has been beside herself with worry!”   
“I’m sorry brother. I was upset and needed to be alone to think. I just talked to papa and…” Thor cut him off by picking him up in midair, turning him over, bottom forward. He applied fifteen brisk, stingy spanks to Loki’s little bottom making him yelp loudly. Thor sat his little brother on his feet and shook his finger in his face.   
“Next time think about mother’s feelings first!” He scolded. Loki stood, looking up at him meekly, rubbing his stinging bottom.   
“I’m sorry!” he said, bursting into tears. He knuckled his eyes as he cried. Thor, instantly felt badly for having spanked him. He gathered his little brother in his arms and cuddled him.   
“Awww. I’m sorry baby brother. I didn’t mean to make you cry, baby brother. Poor little fellow.” He held Loki, gently rubbing his stinging bottom. Loki calmed immediately as Thor sat him on his feet. He looked up at his huge big brother and swiped at his eyes.   
“Papa says I’m becoming a young man now.” He said, looking all of five years old. Thor smiled down at him.   
“Does he? Well then I had better start treating you with more respect.” His smile told Loki his words were not sarcasm but genuine affection. A smile spread over his handsome little face.   
“Yes. He said all boys go through this time.” Understanding began to dawn on Thor and he nodded, seeing the truth of it.   
“Yes. I went through these changes at your age. I know too well how miserable it can be.” Loki nodded, sobering. “I will take care to understand your feelings brother.” Thor said, sounding decidedly not oafish for a change.   
“Thank you, Thor. And I will try to behave like a young man.” Thor reached down and hugged his little brother, his chest swelling with pride. He seemed to ponder something then he smiled suddenly.   
“After you pay mama a visit come to the banquet hall and have society with us men!” Loki’s face lit up like the sun.   
“Truly?” He said excitedly.   
“Yes brother, truly.” Loki grinned and trotted off to see his mother. 

* * * *

“Loki! Naughty boy! You worried mama!” She stood and walked to her son, giving him five sharp spanks on his little bottom. Loki winced and yelped, reaching back to rub at the sharp sting.   
“I’m sorry mama. I was by the stream thinking. I’m sorry to have worried you.” Her expression softened and she drew her son in for a hug.   
“It’s alright precious.” She reached back and rubbed Loki’s little bottom gently. “Mama loves that little bottom.” Loki blushed and looked up to her.   
“Mama, I had a talk with papa and he told me I am going through some changes.”   
“He did?” Frigga replied, pulling Loki to the bed to sit next to her.   
“Yes. He said all young men go through it.” Frigga’s expression changed and she nodded.   
“I see. Well, that explains a lot. We were very worried about you, darling.” She leaned over and cuddled the boy, stroking his hair. Loki hugged his mother, looking very relaxed.   
“Yes, I guess I’m not a little boy anymore.” He said wistfully. Frigga chuckled musically.   
“Well, technically you are my darling. You see that’s why it’s so hard for little fellows like you. You are still a child but your body wants to be a man. This is why you feel so confused.”   
“Oh.” Loki breathed, understanding.   
“It also means I can still spank that cute little bottom when you get out of line.” She booped his nose, making him giggle.   
“Yes mama.” He said, sounding normal again. Frigga cuddled him close.   
“Oh, my sweet baby! Don’t be in such a rush to grow up. I cherish this time with you.”   
“I won’t mama.” Loki replied, smiling. He knew he must walk a fine line from now on. He was his mother’s baby and a young man to his father and brother. It made him proud and happy to know these things. He was also glad to be safe in his mother’s arms. “I love you, mama.” He said suddenly, curling into a ball in her arms. Frigga kissed the top of his head and smiled warmly.   
“My precious baby.” She cooed, rubbing his back. 

* * * *

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three sat in the banquet hall drinking and telling stories when Loki came in and joined them.   
“Brother!” Thor cheered, welcoming him in. Loki smiled that hundred watt smile and walked to the table.   
“A cider for my little brother!” Thor ordered as Loki sat down. He was so proud and happy to be in their number. Sif walked around to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
“Welcome amongst us, my handsome little prince!” She said, smiling.   
“Thank you, Sif. I am glad to be here.” The servant sat a stein of cider in front of him and he took a long drink. A cheer went up and he flinched, grinning.   
‘To Loki!” Volstagg crowed and they all raised their steins, including Loki.   
“To friends!” Said Loki. They all drank to that as well. 

* * * *

Much later, Odin found Loki just outside the observatory, sitting on a chair on the Rainbow Bridge. It was well past his bedtime but The All Father didn’t have the heart to scold him for it. The boy had a thoughtful look on his handsome little face. Odin was struck by how beautiful his young son was.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Odin finally said, making Loki turn around quickly.   
“Father!” He said, standing up quickly. Odin waved him down and he relaxed, smiling.   
“I did not mean to disturb your ruminations my son. What weighs on your heart so heavily?” he knelt down next to Loki and stroked his hair lovingly.   
“I was just thinking about mama.” Loki turned and looked into his father’s eyes. His expression was mildly sad.   
“Oh?”   
“Yes sir. I was thinking how sad she must be that I’m growing up so quickly.” Odin put a huge arm around his tiny son and hugged him.   
“Yes. I am sure she is. As am I.” Loki leaned into his father’s chest and sighed.   
“I’m still your little boy, papa. Yours and mamas.” Odin smiled, his heart bursting with love for the wise little creature in his arms.   
“I know sweet child. And you always will be.”


End file.
